Operation: Rescue Avery
by Triteia624
Summary: Avery has been kidnapped by the evil Avila, a sorceress taking revenge on King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite. It's up to Triton and the gang to rescue Avery from Avila's evil clutches before it's too late!
1. Two Brothers, One Sorceress

**A.N.: Bellagia8 gave me this idea!**

"Where are you, you little rascal? I'm coming to getcha!"

Prince Triton floated around innocently, trying to find someone in the coral reef. His blue tail flapped the fins slowly, but his back was arched in case he sees who he is looking for.

That someone happens to be a young blue merboy hiding under the coral. He covered his mouth, trying to hold back his giggles. "Come on, Avery! I know you're hiding somewhere," Triton said teasingly. Knowing Avery is hiding in the coral beside him, he decided to make him come out. "Oh, where is my little brother?" Triton said dramatically. He paused before declaring, "Aw, well, if Avery won't come out, I guess I'll just leave." Triton turned to leave, smirking away. He knew Avery simply cannot resist.

Just then, he heard the coral rustle. He turned and interjected, "Aha!" But to his surprise, there was no Avery. He said, "What the-"

"GOTCHA!"

Just then, Avery jumped out of nowhere and clung to Triton's back. Triton laughed and grabbed the young prince. He ruffled his mop of shaggy black hair and fell to the ground. Avery laughed with him and rolled off. "I told you I'd be the first to get you!" Avery declared through his laughs. "Oh, really?" Triton asked before tickling him again.

Through a sphere did a sorceress so evil named Avila witnessed the two. She had emerald green lizard-like eyes and deep red hair the color of a dried-up scab. Her crimson robe draped down her mermaid form, only instead of a fish-tail, it was a long, black serpent tail with a flaming fin. It lay lazily across the floor around her. She looked like this, because of them…

That ghastly King Neptune and that nasty wife of his! She would've still been the same beautiful mermaid like she was 2,000 years ago if they hadn't banished her and turned her into… an ugly half-serpent!

"Aw, such lovely brotherhood," Avila purred, petting a black and red iguana that rested on her arm, "It would be a shame to separate them, wouldn't it, Lea?" She looked down at her pet, who nodded with an evil leer at the brothers. "My lady," a young guard suddenly said coming in, "The troops are ready." The sorceress gave an evil smile. "Perfect."

Soon, Avila would have revenge on the king and queen of the seas, King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite.

First phase of the plan: kidnap Prince Avery.


	2. A Foe's Return

**A.N.: Avery first met Nellie before Triton came home from his banishment, so don't be confused! Also, this story took place after A _Mermaid's Wedding_ and before _Triteia_.**

"Whoa, Nellie!" Royal rancher and Avery's horse-riding teacher Dolly exclaimed as she pulled a rope that was connected to Nellie, a lime green sea mare. She whinnied, trying to break free, but Dolly was too strong for her small size to let go easily. Avery came by, riding on Triton's shoulder, when he saw the hullabaloo.

Hopping off Triton, he yelled, "Dolly, stop!" Dolly turned to Avery, and Nellie, seeing her favorite rider and her chance of freedom, got close enough to Dolly and shook the lasso off her neck. She whinnied and galloped to Avery, nuzzling his neck. "Whoa! Easy, girl, easy," the young prince said, petting her nose. Nellie snorted softly and eased herself. "Well, I'll be!" Triton said in a Southern accent, "Little tyke knows how to tame a horse in the bat of an eyelash! Unlike Dolly, however." Dolly took this as a minor insult. "Very funny, Tri. Very funny," she said sarcastically.

Changing the subject to Avery, the rancher said to him, tipping her hat, "Ain't it time for your lesson?" Avery exclaimed excitedly, "Yes! Yes, it is!"

Ever since Avery first saw Nellie when she was born, he fell in love with her. After some begging and reasoning with his mother (before he learned to love his father again), he took care of her for Dolly when he had the chance. When she grew big and strong, he started learning to ride her around the ranch. Dolly always kept an eye on the little rascal in case his friend has any idea of trying to jump the fence. When Triton came back, _he_ kept an eye on him for her while she helped other horses.

Avery mounted on top of Nellie with ease and rode her across the barn. "Look at you, boy! You're doing it better than any merboy I've ever met!" Dolly exclaimed. Avery smiled proudly.

Dolly suddenly said to Triton, "Hey, look! It's that sponge friend of yours that looks like cheese with holes."

Triton's eyes went wide. Sponge? There is only one sponge he knew…

"Hey, Triton!"

The prince turned and saw SpongeBob SquarePants, his former best man for his wedding with Aliza, bouncing to him. "SpongeBob? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Your father told us to come here. He says it's really important." Triton arched one eyebrow down. "What do you mean 'us'?"

_Us_ happened to be SpongeBob and his friends: Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, and Eugene Krabs. They gathered in the throne room, watching King Neptune as he spoke with his wife, Amphitrite. Aliza, Triton's wife, came to Triton worriedly. He clamped a hand to her shoulder, trying to assure her it was fine. The other hand rubbed a confused Avery's back.

The king then turned to the gang. By the look in his eyes, it meant a bad sign. "I called you all in a matter of great importance," he informed, "It involves with an old foe of my family long before Avery, my younger son, was born." Sandy shot a hand up and said, "Question. Who is this foe ya'll are talking about?" Amphitrite looked at Neptune fearfully and activated her powers, making a small whirlwind in the middle of the room. When the picture was revealed, their eyes widened.

A mermaid, probably in her young adult years, posed casually in the picture. She had violet skin, a mischievous red-lipped smile, long deep red hair, and emerald green eyes. She wore a crimson top and had a deep blue tail. "Her name is Avila," Neptune said, "She used to be my royal advisor and… my friend." His voice choked on that word. "She was very sweet and a great sorceress. I could tell she loved me. She always knew how to make me smile, and over time, I grew to love her. But when I first fell in love with Amphitrite and married her, it all changed."

Another whirlwind came, very harsh in movement, color, and sound. The kind mermaid was replaced with an angry and evil-looking one, her eyes growing bright. "She wanted me to love her, so she lied that Amphitrite's family is planning to steal my place as king, and, sadly, I…"

"What? Spit it out already, for Pete's sake!" Patrick shouted, growing anxious.

"I believed her."

He continued, "I destroyed the village and nearly the whole palace. Luckily, no one died thanks to Amphitrite evacuating them before I came." He nodded his head to his wife, who closed her eyes sadly.

"How did you know Avila was lying?" Triton asked, holding Avery close. Neptune sighed and answered, "I saw one of her messengers, and when I caught him, he told the entire truth.

"I couldn't believe she lied. I never knew she would take things this far just to have me back. I never wanted to banish her, but then, she tried to get rid of Amphitrite and Triton before he was born, and I knew she pulled the final trigger. As punishment, we not only banished her," another whirlwind came and surrounded the mermaid Avila. She turned horrified and tried to escape, but the whirlwind surrounded her too quickly, and she screamed a horrifying scream. Avery turned scared and hid behind his brother while still looking at the helpless mermaid. "We turned her," the whirlwind began to slow down, and two lizard-like eyes appeared through the smoke, both with the same color as Avila's eyes, "into this."

When the smoke finally died down and revealed Avila's new form, Squidward fainted. Everyone else gasped in horror.

The new Avila had the same skin, face, and hair, but the rest of her changed. Her oval-shaped eyes turned into lizard ones. Her mermaid tail transformed into a long, jet black tail with a red flame-like fin on the end. Avery hid his entire self behind Triton in fear. "We did this to her so she'll be too ashamed to come back and hurt us," Amphitrite said, "She takes love too seriously."

Mr. Krabs asked, not showing any remorse, "I just have one question; WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH US BEING HERE?!" Amphitrite shot a look at him angrily and said, "I have two responses for that question: First one is for the crustacean," she zapped Mr. Krabs, making him look like a charred piece of red wood, "Second response is this; Avila is coming back, and we need your help to stop her from taking revenge."

Squidward was up at this time, and when he heard Amphitrite's second response, he fainted again.


	3. Ambush!

Just then, a shrill noise was heard outside. Neptune and Amphitrite looked out the window nearby to see what it was to satisfy their curiosity. They saw what looks like a few red dots in the sky that seemed to multiply every few seconds. A watch guard saw the dots scattered in the sky and looked through his trusty telescope. He exclaimed these words when he saw what they were;

"Holy fish paste!"

The 'dots' were red eel-like beasts with fore and hind legs and wings. On top of the center one was Avila. Seeing the kingdom of the one who betrayed her, she yelled to the monsters behind her, "Charge!"

The monsters swarmed into the village. The Atlanteans noticed and didn't hesitate to run/swim for their lives, scooping up their children, pets, or belongings to safety. Most of the creatures headed towards the palace.

Seeing the monsters, SpongeBob and the gang (including a now-awake Squidward) turned horrified. Neptune ordered them, "Do whatever you can to keep them from invading our home!" The gang obeyed and ran to the entrance.

A trident appeared in Neptune's hands suddenly with his powers. He turned to Triton and said, "Triton, you and the others hide!" Triton knew best not to argue, but the fact that Neptune might need their help wouldn't get off his mind. "Yes, Dad," Triton obeyed reluctantly. He led his brother, mother, and wife to a secret hide-in wall and pushed a special brick on it. Sure enough, the door slid open. "Whoa," Avery commented before being pulled inside. The door closed in time as creatures crashed through the windows.

Outside, Sandy twirled around three monster serpents with her legs sprung out, knocking them out. SpongeBob bit one tail that was trying to suffocate Patrick, who then slammed down on it. Squidward played his clarinet, causing the serpents to crouch in agony at the shrill sound. Mr. Krabs, a trained navy man, beat them all down with a sword-like coral like when he was after that #1 hat and attacked a band of skeletons!

Neptune then appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "Get back!" The fiends hissed at him and tried to attack, but they were no match for him. Each serpent was blasted, hit, kicked, or punched square in the face.

Meanwhile, Triton led his family along a tunnel snaking underneath the palace. Holding up an aura of light made from his powers, they soon reached a stone wall. Triton murmured numbers as he counted out the stones before pushing a jutted rock, causing the wall to slide over. "This is where the secret exit is…" Triton began, but he froze.

They were in the right exit, but Avila was standing in front of them with three monster creatures behind her, snarling at the four. She made an evil giggle and asked tauntingly, "You really _think_ you can escape when I know all the passageways? Too bad your daddy gave me sensing skills by accident."

Triton angrily lit both his hands with aqua and green auras, shielding his mother, brother, and wife. Avila lowered her eyebrows and, taking Triton's shielding a challenge, said, "Fine, have it your way, prince-y." She snapped her fingers, and the three creatures slithered to them. Triton quickly blasted each one, and then magically made his trident appear in his hands. He clutched tightly to it and shouted to his family, "Get out of here! I'll take care of these guys!"

"But Triton…"

"GO!"

The three turned and swam as fast as they could down the tunnel. Attacking the three serpents with ease, he didn't see Avila's tail wrapping around him. Soon, he was bound tightly in a deadly hug.

Just then, Avery, being so loyal to Triton, saw his brother being coiled into Avila's tail, grunting in pain. Seeing his abandoned trident, Avery darted towards it and pointed it defensively at Avila. Avila, however, levitated the trident with Avery in tow and swung them both at the wall. Seeing her chance of achieving her first phrase of the plan, Avila let Triton go, who weakly tried to stand. Avila grabbed a knocked-out Avery, and Triton, who realized what Avila is about to do to his precious brother, tried to tackle her as Avery lay limp in her tail. Unfortunately, Avila snapped her fingers, and she and Avery disappeared.

Outside, the beasts attacking the gang disappeared in a _poof!_ They looked around confusedly. Just then, they heard Triton cry, "AVERY!"

Finding all of Neptune's family except Avery and Triton crying, it didn't take long for the gang to realize something.

Avery has been kidnapped by Avila.


	4. We Have a Brother to Rescue

**A.N.: Ugh, can't summer break come any sooner?! I… (clears throat) Sorry, schoolwork kept me so busy, I forgot about this. But at least I got this chapter in! (makes an innocent smile, then turns embarrassed) Let's just get on with this.**

Triton could not take it. He _would_ not take it.

"I can't believe this happened! I tried to save him, but I…" Triton let out as much as he can before breaking down into tears again. Everyone watched him as he tried to regain himself. Neptune came over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him, Triton. Please stop crying," Neptune said, trying to comfort his son.

"I can't believe this!" Patrick yelled angrily. SpongeBob agreed, "I know, Pat! Why would Avila take Avery of all people?" Patrick corrected, "Not that, SpongeBob! One of those snake things took my lucky moon rock!" Everyone slapped their hands to their foreheads in annoyance.

SpongeBob patted his shoulder and said, "Patrick, I know you love that rock, but this is Avery we're talking about!" Patrick nodded sadly.

"Will you quit worrying about a stupid moon rock and start concerning over the fact of the ocean's future?" Squidward asked, annoyed by Patrick's dim-witted nature and his petty concerns. "Sadly, the squid is right," Neptune said, departing from Triton, "Avila will never stop until she has her revenge!" The gang gasped and started arguing.

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't leave Avery with Avila!"

"It's worse than the end of the world!"

"Can't ya'll say anything positive?"

"Okay. I'm _positive_ it's worse than the end of the world!"

"Somebody has to do something!"

"Who is gonna do something? It's hopeless!"

Aliza knew that was enough. She took a deep breath and yelled, "**SHUT IT!**" Her voice echoed across the room. Everyone stopped arguing. After an awkward moment, Mr. Krabs said, "For a goddess, you have a good voice." Aliza bowed her head and said, "I know all of you are worried as much as everyone else, but we have to find out who can save Avery from Avila before she puts her plan in action, and those ones saving him are you guys!" Everyone yelled, "What?!" SpongeBob gulped and asked, "Why us, of all people?" Aliza smiled and said, "You are the perfect use to this rescue. Squidward, your slender arms are sure to catch something in small cracks. You also have a slim figure that can crawl and hide from guards.

"Mr. Krabs, a brave navy man, you have claws that can attack, and let's not forget your strength!

"Sandy, karate is your middle name, and you put good use to it. No creature will be a match for you!

"Patrick, your, uh… _size_ can fool others, and I'm sure you'll find good use to it.

"And SpongeBob, you can't only shift into different shapes, stretch yourself, and are invincible, but you have something else, and that is determination. I know you all can save my brother-in-law."

SpongeBob smiled at those words of encouragement. Sandy said, "Huddle up, people." The gang gathered around and whispered. Aliza nervously bit her bottom lip, wishing her words will make them confident enough to save Avery.

Finally, the gang separated and said in unison, "We'll do it." Triton, who dried up his tears, added, "And I'm coming with you." Aliza sighed and said, "I was afraid he was gonna say that."

_A few hours later…_

SpongeBob, his friends, and Triton finished packing for their trip. They received a map from Neptune that will lead to a deep dark trench where Avila lived. They were given a horse-drawn carriage that will take them to the trench.

As Triton packed his trident in a pack in his room, Aliza came up to him and asked seriously, "Are you sure you are going?" Triton nodded and said, "I'm going to save my brother, and nothing is going to stop me." Aliza looked at Triton sadly as he brushed away tears that started coming out. "Triton…" Aliza started, but stopped herself. Triton would do anything to save his brother, and if she stops him, she just couldn't bear to see him in misery.

Triton waited patiently for her answer. Aliza took a deep breath and finally said, "Good luck." Triton sighed and kissed her forehead. He whispered, "Avery and I'll be back soon. You'll see."

Soon, the gang was in the carriage, with Sandy in the front to control the horses. "Wow, one of our greatest adventures ever!" SpongeBob exclaimed. Patrick included, "Yeah, and it is my only adventure ever, but it's still the greatest!" Squidward sighed and rolled his eyes.

Sandy snapped the ropes, and the horses galloped with the group in tow. Triton looked back and saw his family waving goodbye. He waved back until they were small multi-colored dots.

Triton turned around as the horses were jiggering the boat and instructed Sandy, "Keep those horses straight, Sandy!" He looked on to the trench they will soon encounter and added, his eyes glittering with determination, "We have a brother to rescue."


	5. Avila's Plan

_Triton? Triton! Where are you? Please help me!_

Avery's head was filled with words he said, looking for his brother. He felt alone and aching like he was on cold ground.

Oh, yeah. He _is _on cold ground. Not to mention he is bound with chains on his tail and wrists.

Waking up from his sleep, Avery looked around him. He was in dark room with a fireplace as its only light source. It was filled with a gold and red velvet couch, two violet chairs, and, in the middle, a glass semi-sphere supported by a column, filled with gray smoke. Banners of serpent-like creatures similar to the beasts that invaded Atlantis lined the jagged stone walls.

"Where am I?" Avery asked himself fearfully before feeling his back ache from the stiff ground. As he nursed it, he heard a cold, dark laugh echoing inside the room. "Who's there?" Avery asked, trying to sound fearless.

Just then, a shadow figure appeared in the doorway. Avery shivered back in fear as the creature stepped forward, revealing no other than Avila and Lea the marine iguana, who was resting on her mistress's arm. Avery swore he was going to faint.

"Well, I suppose the young sea prince has had a nice rest from all the violence? I had to admit, you looked quite peaceful; I'm surprised you were after all that," Avila said halfheartedly, slinking over to the blue merboy. The closer she came, the more Avery backed away until he compressed himself against the rocky wall, which nearly tried to puncture his skin. "Oh, darling, you don't need to be _too_ afraid of me. Well, at least not now," Avila lingered on, managing to touch Avery's cheek. Avery tried hard to resist, but Avila's eyes kept him frozen in fear.

"W-w-what do you want from me?" Avery finally managed to say, much to Avila's delight. "I was afraid you'd never ask," she said in a sinister voice, sliding away from Avery. "You see, my dear, you are _half_ of the main plan I will soon finalize with success."

"What's the other half?" Avery asked. Avila turned her eyes back at him, replying simply, "Your brother."

Avery's eyes bugged out. He could not believe it. Avila wants him _and_ Triton? But why?

"Avery, you don't understand," Avila put in the words coldly, "You are also the bait in this plan; I kidnap you, I make you the bait, Triton comes to save you, I kidnap him, I have you both, and _voila_, my plan is pulled into place!"

Avery knew what she meant, but a question popped in his head; "What _is_ the plan exactly?"

Avila smiled, but her wicked tone didn't catch up with it. "Do you know the evening of the next blue moon?" Avery nodded soberly. He actually is fascinated by astronomy and actually learned of the blue moon, a moon that comes only every 10,000 years. "It is known to weaken all gods into worthless mortals, including you," Avila explained, pressing a finger to Avery's nose at the last two words, "It is fortunate it only comes around once every so many years. The _unfortunate_ thing is that this first blue moon you'll see will be your and Triton's _last_.

"Once the blue moon comes in two days, starting this day, you and Triton, along with the gods, will become mortal until it sets. That is the perfect chance to finally have revenge on that father of yours!"

Avery could not believe his ears. He cried, "You're going to kill my parents?!" Avila laughed and shook her head, yelling out, "No, my sweet one, I'm going to kill _you_ and your brother!"

"You wouldn't get away with this, Avila!" Avery yelled angrily. Avila said, "Well, the famous last words, and Triton isn't here yet!" She laughed evilly along with her Lea, who made a laugh so creepy, Avery couldn't erase it from his head.

Avila slithered away, calling, "Don't worry, Avery. I'll make sure the last thing you'll see is your precious brother!" She laughed evilly, her voice becoming more distant every few seconds.

Avery felt tears forming in his eyes. _This is all my fault. If I stayed with Mom and Aliza, Triton wouldn't be in danger trying to save me._

_But still, if I did go with them, things will go the other way around. Triton would be here in chains, and I would risk saving him._

_I know Triton is coming for me, but I wonder if we'll be able to stop Avila. What if he dies before he reaches me when the blue moon is out? What if he's too late and sees me dead?_

Avery laid himself down on the cold ground, tears flowing down his face. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, where all he could see was darkness.

**A.N. Poor Avery. I know Triton wants to go in there and give Avila a piece of his mind for kidnapping his little bro, but he and the others are quite a distance away, and they are probably setting up a camp for the evening (which, by the way, we'll get to in the next chapter).**

**To anxious readers, I'm really sorry for the delay. It's just that I've got a lot on my mind with school and stuff. But I can assure you that spring break is coming soon! Review, please!**


	6. Watching the Stars at Night

**A.N.: Good news: I have this new chapter in with the gang setting up the camp.**

**Bad news (at least to Squidward): SpongeBob and Patrick won't stop singing the Campfire Song!**

**Worse news: Triton is upset about Avery's kidnapping, and the guys' singing is starting to get on his nerves.**

**More good news: a certain Texan squirrel might help with his dilemma… through song!**

**On to the story!**

The entire gang reached the trench to Avila's lair, but evening has set upon the sky, thus camp was being set up.

_Slash! Slash! Slash!_

"Hi-ya!" Sandy exclaimed as she chopped up some firewood with her amazing karate skills. She would do a flip, a pin, and even a toss and kick!

SpongeBob originally tried to help, but due to the thickness of the logs and the fact he is not much of a karate expert, he proceeded with helping Patrick and Squidward set up the tents. Triton was responsible for foraging for food, and Mr. Krabs stayed to help bring the heavy logs in.

Triton finally arrived with two baskets of fruit he found nearby. His face was not showing much joy, though. Setting the baskets down and letting everyone know he found food, he simply sat on a log that served as a chair and watched the flames of the campfire dance while whipping the wood, crackling it.

Just then, SpongeBob and Patrick belted out the Campfire Song, much to Squidward's annoyance. Triton tried hard not to listen; he already had too much on his mind. Finally, he decided to move away from the noise, catching Sandy's attention. The young squirrel felt sorry for the merman; after all, she feels the same way to her brother when something bad happens to him.

SpongeBob and Patrick noticed Triton's sadness and stopped singing, the only sound becoming the popping fire. Sandy, a good friend, decided to find the prince. Sure enough, she found him just staring out into the night sky above as he sat on a long, wide rock. Sandy sighed, feeling sorry for the poor guy for the second time (the first time was when Avery nearly froze to death in the basement after destroying Triton and Aliza's wedding).

Sitting beside him, she asked, "Still thinking about your little brother, huh?" Triton nodded. "Well, I don't blame ya," Sandy explained, putting a hand on Triton's shoulder as a friendly gesture, "I feel that way towards my twin brother, Randy." She paused and questioned Triton, "Do ya'll mind if I tell you the story of how I nearly lost him when we were kids?" Triton, taking an interest, said sure. Sandy took a deep breath and began her story:

"It was when Randy and I were just younglings. We were as full of life as the whirlwinds in Dallas! We were just learning to ride on horseback with Pa watching us, and we were never, and I mean _never_, allowed to set our bottoms on horse saddles without him watching. But, when he ain't around, we ride our horses like we won't see another day like it!

"One day, Pa was working in the mills while Ma was baking sweet apple pie, and Randy and I… we made a dare; whoever can ride farthest into the county and back will get the loser's slice of pie, making him have two! I was more of a vicious daredevil than today, so I took it in a split second. Unfortunately, that was the worst regret I've ever made in my life…

"We mounted our horses and rode through an old dirt road, where we then came across a cliff; that was when we learned why Pa never wants us on our own. As we turned to leave, my horse got startled by a rattlesnake. I accidently fell off and, next thing you know, I was hanging on the edge of the cliff. Randy was quick and was able to save me with his horse's bridle straps, but when he pulled me up, the cliff took him. He rolled down all the way before Pa came, and before I could bat an eyelash, he was all bloody and bandaged up. I blamed myself for it, feeling like my brother was dying because of me, until a miracle happened; he put his hand on mine as I cried by his bed and said, 'Don't cry, little sis.' Those were four words that made me strong, and when Randy came out with no more bandages, we celebrated with an apple pie and a song he made while in his condition.

"He's there in Texas, probably herding or something, but he is always here in my heart when I need him the most." That last sentence was said while Sandy stared up at the sky, like she was watching Randy up there.

"Wow," Triton said, fascinated by her story, "That was brave of your brother." Sandy nodded and asked, holding out a guitar, "Would it be alright if I sing you Randy's song?" Triton nodded slowly. Sandy cleared her throat and plucked the guitar strings until she found her desired tune. She then started singing:

_Ooh, I've never seen a kid like you_

_Riding on your horse with me beside you_

_You got that little spunk, girl, and it makes me smile_

_It brings me life once every while_

_You're my little sis, so I'll always be right_

_Beside you watching the stars at night_

_If I spend one minute without you,_

_Dang, I'll cry out 'til I'm through_

_Even when we ever pass on_

_Down in the Texan horizon_

_You're my little sis, so I'll always be right_

_Beside you watching the stars at night_

_Little sis, I've got one last thing to say_

_When you grow up, you may be far away_

_But you'll be in my heart and you'll never leave_

_I locked you in there, and I hid the key_

'_Cause you're my little sis, so I'll always be right_

_Beside you watching the stars at night_

_Watching the stars at night_

_Watching the stars at night_

_You're my little sis, so I'll always be right_

_Beside you watching the stars… at… night…_

Sandy finished her song with an ending tune and bowed. Triton clapped until he heard SpongeBob and the rest of the gang crying; they obviously heard the song and are crying because it was so beautiful.

"Come on, now," Sandy said, heading back to the camp site, "We need our beauty sleep if ya'll want Avery back." Triton smiled and followed her.

After everyone crawled into their tents after Sandy hushed their crying, Triton lied down on his own bed in his one-person tent. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it felt like a soft, fluffy cloud as Triton turned to his side and whispered to Avery, feeling he will hear him, "Goodnight, little bro."

**A.N.: Well, there's my new chapter! I actually made the song in only two days, and I loved comparing Sandy's relationship with her brother and Triton and Avery's relationship. I was originally going to use SpongeBob as the comforter, but he did not have any siblings unlike Sandy, and Patrick, well… even though he has a sister named Sam who he didn't see when they were kids but were reunited in the episode, "Big Sister Sam", he just didn't seem right for the job.**

**Anyway, in the next chapter, Aliza (Triton's wife), will find out about the blue moon and Avila's scheme! Believe me, you don't want to miss this!**


	7. Realizing the Plan

_The next morning in Atlantis…_

Aliza floated into Avery's bedroom, careful not to scare anyone who might happen to be inside. Luckily, no one was in the room at all. Closing the door behind her, Aliza looked around at Avery's shell collection and his bulletin board filled with family pictures, mostly with Triton and Avery in them. Smiling warmly, Aliza ran a hand down a picture with her, Triton, and Avery on his back on her wedding day. Aliza's smile faded at the fact that Triton could be out there, wishing for Avery to come home. It was hard for both of them to be separated from each other.

Letting a tear fall down her cheek, Aliza turned to another wall and saw, besides Avery's bed, pictures of constellations taped to the walls. On a table, there was an open book with stacks of papers spread out all over it along with a ruler, a yard stick, a compass, and a protractor.

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Aliza sat on the tall chair and looked at the pictures. A well sketched-out moon colored cyan was drawn on each paper with different lines traced along in some sort of scientific way. Aliza was completely fascinated; she never knew Avery had a thing for sketching and science, or more specifically, astronomy.

Taking notice of a page on the book having a picture of a blue moon on it, Aliza decided to read it. She cleared her throat and read the book out loud:

"_The blue moon is a powerful moon known as a beautiful dream to a mortal and a powerful nightmare to a god. This space object is known to suck the powers of all the gods when night comes, turning them mortal. They have no power at that time and must wait until sunrise where the blue moon will disappear and their powers will be returned._

"_The blue moon only comes around every 10,000 years to Earth and journeys around the solar system very slowly until it reaches Earth at night, where, for unknown reasons, it is strongest._

"_Attempts to take advantage of the gods weakening from this mystical intergalactic body have become the gods' worst nightmare. One such event was the infamous murder of a god whose name has been long forgotten in the last time this blue moon came, which was in 7987 B.C._

"_It is calculated that the very next blue moon will come in 2013 A.D. exactly on July 16."_

"Wow, that is interesting," Aliza told herself.

Suddenly, she made a horrible realization.

"Wait a minute. Blue moon taking away your powers and making you mortal, taking advantage of the gods weakening, the blue moon coming tomorrow… Oh, no!" Aliza quickly darted out of the room with the book.

_Later…_

"Let me get this straight. The blue moon, aka our enemy, is coming tomorrow evening and will take every gods' powers, and Avila might be taking this as a chance to have revenge on us by killing one or more of us while we are powerless," Neptune said calmly, exactly telling it as Aliza did just minutes ago. The princess nodded, a bit surprised by Neptune's serenity, until...

"THAT WOMAN IS AFTER MY OWN TWO BOYS AND IS USING THE BLUE MOON TO HAVE REVENGE!? AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Neptune screamed so loud, it can be heard from the entire ocean.

…

Back in Bikini Bottom, Plankton was busy working on his latest creation while watching his pet amoeba, Spot. Suddenly, he heard the noise faintly. "Karen," he asked, "did you hear that?" Karen, who was watching _How It's Made_ on TV, replied without turning her monitor, "No." Plankton shrugged and continued working.

…

Neptune finally grew tired from screaming and started crying over the fact that his own two sons' lives are at stake. Aliza took notice worriedly and quickly dropped a brick from out of nowhere on the king's head. "Oof! Thanks, I needed that," Neptune said, rubbing his head. Then, he asked, "But what are we going to do?" Aliza thought for a moment. They can't simply go after them, nor try to wait and see. They somehow have to tell them through…

"Contacting!" Aliza exclaimed. Neptune confusedly blinked. Aliza continued, "Neptune, if we can somehow contact Triton, we'll be able to warn him and the others!" The king gasped in delight. "That's brilliant! And I think I know just what to use!" He quickly grabbed his trident and activated it. A turquoise sphere formed from light emitting from the trident, and Neptune concentrated…

_Meanwhile…_

Triton and the others packed their things and were already heading out when Triton's trident, which he held, started glowing bright. Everyone stopped in their tracks and observed. "Triton, what are you doing with that weapon of yours?" Mr. Krabs asked. Triton replied, "I don't know; it seems to have a mind of its own!" Just then, a sphere just like the one from Neptune's trident appeared. Then, Neptune's face appeared. "Dad?" Triton said. Neptune sighed in relief from inside the sphere and said, "Triton, I am glad I was able to reach you."

Triton looked at the group and back at his father and asked, "What is it, Dad?" Neptune cleared his throat and told Triton and the others everything Aliza told him about the blue moon. Everyone asked questions, and Neptune was able to answer almost all of them.

As soon as Neptune finished, Sandy said, "I actually studied the blue moon, but I never knew it could be the gods' enemy." Triton did not listen, however. It all made sense! Avila was waiting for him so she could have revenge on both him and Avery!

_Avery._

Triton realized there was only one thing to do; "We have to reach my brother before the blue moon does."

With a goodbye to Neptune, Triton and the others quickly set off. Unknown to them, they were being watched by a few of Avila's henchmen. They slithered after them, hoping to keep their mistress' plan unfoiled.


	8. Attack

The team travelled along the dark, ominous-looking trench, where deep purple and red coral were formed over the ceiling and all over the ground except on a pebbled road on the way to Avila's lair. Dried and wrinkled seaweed curtained over the topmost rocks, waving with each small current that managed to flow down into the trench. Everyone was spooked by its appearance, even Triton… unless if he is thinking about Avery.

As feet crunched against the gravelly ground, a twig snapped nearby, causing it to capture SpongeBob's attention. The sponge turned around quickly; there seemed to be no one there. Shrugging his shoulders, he went to join the rest of the group. Just then, there was a rustle in the seaweed. SpongeBob turned hastily and again saw no one there. He made a nervous laugh and said, "Must be my imagination playing tricks." Just as he turned around, something jumped on him.

It was Aliza's henchmen!

"AGGGGHHHHHH!" SpongeBob's screams attracted everyone else. The beasts made a swift move and galloped away, SpongeBob tied up in one of their tails. Sandy gasped and yelled, "Hold on, SpongeBob! We're coming!" She and Triton quickly went after the captors while the others watched helplessly.

Sandy was able to run neck-in-neck with the beasts with Triton not far behind them. She tried to take hold of her friend, but the sea snake with him dodged her. Just then, Sandy was able to grab SpongeBob's hand… before she came face-to-face with a rock that was in front of her. Triton quickly stopped and helped her up before they continued going.

Triton saw, jutting out from the cave walls from either side, two ledges that were separated by a gap. He suddenly had an idea. "Sandy! Run up to one of those ledges; I got an idea!"

Sandy must've understood Triton's plan, because it went exactly like this:

Sandy ran very rapidly past the creatures as they and SpongeBob stared at her in confusion while running. She quickly shifted to the wall and ran up it and under the ledge exactly when the serpents were directly under her. Jumping off into the ground below, Sandy snatched SpongeBob and flipped. The serpents looked at her dumbfounded as they still jogged and accidently crashed into a boulder, their heads inserting into it from the massive amount of force they made while running.

Sandy screeched to a halt and ran back to the thieves after taking SpongeBob back to give them a good what for. Two of the creatures by then escaped and were trying to heave the third one out.

"OW!"

The trapped monster kept howling in pain due to his friends' claws digging deep into his skin past his deep cerise scales as they were trying to help him out. One of them, annoyed by his yelps, complained, "Will ya quit whining?" The poor creature pouted from inside the rock.

Just then, he heard a high pitched 'Hi-ya' from outside, followed by cries and grunts of pain. Feeling like it was the end of him, the serpent squinted his eyes shut, ready for any combat on his already-damaged tail.

From outside, Sandy looked at the two knocked-out beasts along with her friends, who finally found it safe to walk over. "Ugh, they're hideous!" Patrick commented, stepping away from one. "I can't agree with you more, pal," SpongeBob approved, lifting one foot away from the other one.

Sandy then noticed the third one's tail. She told the others when they took notice of it, "Watch this." She landed one side of her hand on the rock simply. She stepped back and waited. Everyone looked in confusion until they heard a crack from it. Another came. More and more cracks came, and the rock began to shake. Finally, it exploded into pieces, freeing the serpent.

The creature shook and looked back at the gang. He smiled innocently and tried to make a run for it, but Triton grabbed his tail and pinned him to the wall with one hand. Lighting up the other, he asked angrily, "Why were you following us?" The fiend gulped and spat out the truth immediately; "Avila has sent me and these two to find and distract you so it will take you longer to get there, and she wants that because the blue moon will come as soon as you make it there!" He gasped deeply from all the talking in just one sentence. Noticing Triton's hand is still lit, he said immediately, "But if you want, I can send a message to Avila."

Triton let the serpent go and said seriously while glaring into his eyes, "Here's what I want you to tell her. Tell her you and your little friends won't stop us, and that it was a huge mistake to kidnap my little brother. Tell her that she doesn't stand a chance. Tell her that." The serpent nodded and quickly gathered up his friends before leaving.

Sandy and the others stared and heard everything in shock. Triton turned back to them and said, "Come on. We have to make it there," before passing them as they separated. Looking at Triton, the five, having no other choice, followed him.

_Later, in Avila's lair…_

Avila was brushing her long hair as Lea rested on a table in front with a window on it. The iguana's tail was picking up everything that Avila wanted that was on the table while the sorceress would pick it up simply and apply it. It seems as if Lea knows exactly what she wants and would pick it up after the last object is picked, no matter how much she has to wait.

Avila placed her brush back down, where Lea knew her cue. The moment her mistress' hand was near enough to the table, she scurried to it and climbed up her arm, resting on her shoulder. Avila petted her and said, "Aw, Lea. I have never had a pet… or a _certain person_," the two words came out bitterly, "to treat with a little respect." She then sighed. "It is terrible to think of the past sometimes," she said sadly, "but at least I still have you and these wonderful henchmen who are distracting that prince right now."

However, as if on cue, the 'wonderful henchmen' came through the door, all grunting and moaning in discomfort, causing Avila to narrow her eyes, not needing to turn around to see who it was. "Just when I thought they could do a simple little job," she muttered. She slithered over to them, who immediately stood up despite their pain. She asked with dry ice in her voice, "Do you think I would feel sympathetic for you three?" The three turned very nervous. They hate it when she turns angry; it can get _real_ ugly.

"Alright! We admit it! They are too smart, even for us," all three creatures yell out at the same time before landing on the floor crying. The middle one (with the damaged tail) then added, still shaky, "And that prince sent you a message." Avila's eyes widened. She asked out of pure curiosity, "And what would that message be?" The serpent repeated exactly what Triton told him and then said, "He was really angry when he said that; it's probably because you kidnapped his brother in the first place." He then hid his face, fearing Avila would take this message real badly.

The last thing he expected for her to do was to say, "Alright. I'll let them come here without any further disruptions."

He looked up confused. Avila continued, "Since Avery is all Triton's focused about, I'll let him come see him." The three creatures looked at each other confusedly. Avila was actually letting her greatest enemies' son come to her palace and foil her plan?

Avila noticed their confused looks and said, "I'll explain the plan later," she turned and headed for her study, "Right now, I want to see how little Avery's doing."

What the serpents didn't know was that Avila already schemed out a backup plan, nor that it will add two more people, a certain king and queen, to her To-Kill List.

**A.N.: Belt (from The Croods): Dun, dun, dun!**

**Thanks, Belt! (huggles him)**

**Anyway, I started missing Avery, so he'll be in the next chapter. Also, I haven't updated because of- what else- school. I can't wait to finish all exams in the next month and **_**finally**_** have some freedom! Anyway, check back soon!**


	9. New Problem to the Problem List

Avery was huddled up on the large cushion that Avila was unusually kind enough to give (or maybe to just keep him from moaning in pain like he did last night as he tried to sleep on the hard, freezing ground), tired from another ineffective attempt to yank the shackles off and trying to take a little nap, when Avila appeared. Avery slowly sat up and watched as Avila knelt down in front of him and petted his hair gently. "You look almost like your mother," Avila complimented in a sweet, tender voice, "You have her blue eyes, her soft black hair, and her skin as blue as the sky." Avery stayed silent. He had to admit, Avila said such nice things about him, but he knew that she was transitioning to a negative comment, most likely about his mother.

Avila continued, "Yet, you have your brother's nose, and most likely his face shape as a child," she sighed, "I have watched you and Triton all those years through that sphere right there, and I must admit, I felt sorry for you every time you cried because Triton was locked away by that father of yours." Avery felt tears in his eyes. He always hated thinking about the past. He asked, his lips quivering, "Will you please stop talking about it?" Avila made a devilish smile and pointed out, "Well, how am I going to warn you?"

Avery wiped away his tears and asked, "Warn me what?" Avila explained coldly, "Your brother is getting closer to you and death. If he comes in, he should _never_ go out, at least with you." Avery felt his eyes widen in terror. He asked fearfully, "And if I escape with or without Triton, what will you do?" Avila's evil smile grew wide, and she answered, "With Triton, he will die in front of you before you and your parents; but if you both or you alone escape, I'll make sure your parents will be finished first."

Avery gasped. He yelled angrily, the throbbing in the chains that bound his hands and tail encouraging his temper, "You said that you will kill me and Triton only! That was your plan!" Avila backed off and then said simply, "My plan has expired. I like my new one better; it's more… oh, what's the word?" She pretended to think, "Oh, yes. _Chaotic_."

Avery's eyes and face turned red with fury. He tried his hardest to jerk the chains off the walls. Avila glared at him as he tried to pull away. Looking up at her, she gave the 'you-know-what-happens-if-you-try' look. Avery ceased and realized the consequences if he tried to escape. He slumped back down and began to cry. "You… monster," he choked as he continued sobbing. Avila turned away and exited from the room, leaving the poor prince in misery with no one to comfort him.

_That evening, back with the gang…_

"Just tell him already!"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"'Cause you are the only one who understands his pain, Sandy!"

"Please, Sandy! My tentacles are killing me!"

"Yeah! I'm tired, and I can hardly keep me eyes open!"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell him! Sheesh!"

The gang was arguing about Sandy into talking Triton to stop and set up camp because, after the ambush incident, the prince told them to go forward to Avila's palace nonstop before the blue moon comes tomorrow night. So far, the gang is going against it, but Triton had apathy for them.

Jogging up to the prince, Sandy commented in the most understanding voice possible, "Triton, I know ya'll are determined and all to rescue Ave, but don't ya think we should stop and make camp? The others won't stop complaining, and they need their energy for tomorrow." Triton stopped and snapped at her, "Do I have to remind you that the blue moon is coming tomorrow?" Sandy sighed and continued, "Triton, look at everyone! They are tired and hungry from all that walking! Do you think they'll be able to take another step in this state?" Triton said sternly, "Sandy, my brother is in danger, and the blue moon is coming. I'm not stopping just to let these mortals rest. You don't understand if…"

"I don't understand? I don't understand?! _You_ don't understand!" Sandy snapped at him suddenly, causing him to nearly lose grip of his trident, "If you want to save Avery so badly, at least rest! What if the blue moon comes before you make it? You'll need help, and that help needs energy, now!"

Triton felt himself turning offended. He screamed at her, "If you want to rest so bad, go home! I am not stopping until I find Avery and bring him home, even it kills me… literally!" Sandy found herself crying back, staring face-to-face with Triton, who can see his reflection through her air helmet, "Well, fine! Then we'll see if Avery would appreciate it if you are too tired to even save him!"

That blew Triton off.

**THUD!**

The next thing Sandy knew, her back was on the ground, and Triton was pointing his now-glowing trident at her. The others gasped in fear. Patrick quickly covered his eyes with his hands, whimpering.

Triton breathed heavily as he glared into Sandy's green eyes. The squirrel normally would've been scared, considering the fact that she is a girl, but her eyes narrowed down again. She said coldly, "Go ahead. Smite me and give yourself a reason for Avery to be scared of you." Those words were small but hurt enough to pierce Triton's heart. He couldn't imagine Avery being scared of him. He saw his little brother, looking at him in fright, instead of Sandy.

Triton dropped the trident and backed away. Sandy realized her words and quickly scrambled up. "Tri," she tried to say, "I didn't mean to say that. Honest!" But with each step closer to Triton, Triton backed away, replying with hurt in his voice, "No, Sandy. You did. At least _now_ you understand." Tears materialized in his eyes, and before Sandy could catch up, Triton flew off.

"Triton, wait!" SpongeBob called out. Triton ignored him and continued swimming away, now sobbing deeply. The gang watched helplessly as he floated away, not knowing what to do.

The sea prince glided on until he rested on a rocky ledge, curling up into a ball crying. After a few minutes, he looked down at the pouch on his belt. He slipped his fingers underneath the opening flap and felt a thin sheet. He took it out.

It was a picture of Triton and Avery when he was little (well, littl_er_), posing simply as they stared at the camera, both smiling.

Triton remembered that picture, mostly because that was taken on the same day Avery broke a family picture and scarred his face.

The memory played out in Triton's head;

_Triton heard the shattering of glass in the room beside him, followed by Avery crying. Inferring quickly, Triton swam into the room, where the sight horrified him; Avery was huddled up on the floor with a hand clasped to his left cheek, whimpering as he looked down at a broken family picture, consisting of Triton, his parents, and Avery when he was born._

_Seeing his older brother and an opening of comfort, Avery did not think twice to swim into his arms. Looking down at his crying sibling, Triton saw why Avery covered his cheek; three tiny red scars, now smearing with red blood, were forming on his left side. Triton gently ran a hand through his black hair and smiled down at him._

_He took him into the bathroom and sat him on top of the counter. Turning on a faucet, Triton soaked up a towel with cold water. Patting it on Avery's wound, he continued to soothe him. As soon as he dried and placed a Band-Aid on it, Avery plunged into his chest, saying in a tiny voice, "I love you, Triton." Triton smiled, hugged him back, and replied, "I love you too, little bro…"_

Triton shook his head. He hugged the picture close to his chest, crying softly to sleep. Unfortunately, when Triton fell into slumber, a gust of wind blew the picture away.

Meanwhile, the gang has fallen asleep at last except for Sandy, who couldn't stop thinking about what she said. Guilt cringed in her heart as she stared at the campfire, letting it warm her. Looking away, she saw a picture flying… straight towards the fire! She made a quick dive and grabbed it, rapidly making an angry cat position on top of Squidward as not to wake him.

Sighing silently, Sandy took a look at the picture. It was of Triton and Avery. Looking up, Sandy felt tears in her eyes, realizing what she has done. She tucked the picture away, not needing to know its owner, and cried so much that she had to take out her helmet flusher before she drowned in her own tears… literally.

_Meanwhile…_

Neptune and Amphitrite were asleep in bed, oblivious to three figures that entered the room. They snickered at the king and queen, who didn't know they were about to end up in the same fate as their two sons.

**A.N.: Man, who would've known Triton and Sandy would fight each other after Sandy comforted him the night before. And yes, I wanted to add a little flashback (Why not? I love flashbacks!). Also, I wanted to build up some suspense here, and finally, I thought about the gang separating, and so this went well.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Reunited

Triton woke up the next morning, his eyes groggily blinking. Sitting up slowly, he scratched his forehead. Recalling the events from last night, he felt for his picture in his belt's pouch. He did not feel it.

Triton awoke completely. He looked around him, trying to search for the picture. It was not around. '_It must've blown away or something,'_ Triton thought to himself hopelessly. Just then, something caught his eye.

Long, black towers shaped like stalagmites with windows and a door were a distance away. It was Avila's lair! Triton started for it immediately, but remembered that he left his trident behind with the others. He looked back to where he swam from last night. He could try to apologize to Sandy and retrieve his weapon, but remembering Avery and the blue moon, he turned around and powered up light on his hands for self-defense.

Nothing is going to stop him from saving his little brother.

_Meanwhile…_

Sandy and the others were walking half-way to Avila's lair, staying silent awkwardly. SpongeBob clutched Triton's trident, not speaking at all to Sandy. He was completely upset that she had to hurt Triton's feelings like that!

Just then, the trident started glowing. "It's another message from Neptune!" Patrick realized. The same ball of light appeared, only this time, Aliza was there. Something was not right. She looked like she was crying, and in the background in the castle, it looked like there was an attack. "Aliza, what happened?" Sandy asked worriedly, "You look like my Pa after he ate my mama's volcanic chili!" Aliza began speaking in a scared voice, "Guys, Avila's henchmen have captured King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite!"

"SAY WHAT NOW?!"

The princess explained, "It's true! Last night, they sneaked in the palace. I saw them taking Neptune and Amphitrite away, and they knocked me out before I had a chance to yell!"

"Why does this keep happening to them?! Why?!" SpongeBob yelled to the skies before bursting into a fountain of tears. "Wait, where's Triton?" Aliza asked suddenly, looking around the group. She half-feared that Triton has been taken hostage as well.

Sandy sweated nervously and gulped. She had a _lot_ to explain. "Well, uh, Aliza, you see, um…"

_Meanwhile…_

Triton crept outside the top part of the top-most tower and silently made his way to a circular glass window. He looked around him. No serpents guarding the palace seemed to notice (or at least that is what he thought), but he knew better than to test out if they will respond to him yelling.

He suddenly heard a soft grunt coming from the inside of the room followed by clashing metal. He peeked into the window and saw…

"Little bro!"

Triton let out the words in a loud whisper, catching a struggling Avery's attention. Seeing his older brother, Avery made a gasp of excitement. Triton used a small beam of his powers to demolish the window's lock and heaved on it. Sure enough, the window undid itself and let Triton in.

Avery could not believe it. Triton actually came to rescue him! Seeing his brother in chains, Triton wasted no time in blasting them off carefully as to keep himself from hurting Avery. As soon as the chains fell to the ground and Avery's wrists were sweaty and numb but relaxed, Avery hugged his brother tightly, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. "I knew you'd come to find me!" he exclaimed happily. Triton replied, "Of course I did, little bro."

"Aw, Lea, aren't they just sweet together?" Avila's voice mocked. Triton and Avery gasped and turned to the doorway and saw Avila enter slowly, Lea on her shoulder as usual. Triton held Avery close to him and stood up with an angered look.

"Now, now, Triton, we had a rough start, I know, but look!" Avila said, gesturing to his little brother, "Avery is in your arms without a single little scratch on him. I could at least have a bit of gratitude." Triton held Avery close, saying coldly, "Why should I after you planned to kill us both when the blue moon comes?" Avila arched an eyebrow down. She was surprised that Triton knew her plan. "Oh, great. What a spoiler," she said mockingly, "but you did forget one teensy little detail; your parents are joining you in death."

Triton turned shocked. He yelled at her, putting Avery down and lighting his hands up, "Oh, you are so dead, you no good…" "Tsk, tsk," Avila said shaking her head, unfazed by Triton's comment. "I wouldn't be attacking if I were you, especially with them around." She gestured upward. Avery and Triton followed her gaze and, to their horror, more than a hundred serpents lined the walls, all looking ominously at the two brothers. "And don't forget to _not_ escape," the sorceress added. Avery clung to his brother's vest, remembering Avila's words yesterday.

"Now, I'll make you two get comfortable in the underground caves until tonight, and I'm sure you'll be excited to see…" She grabbed a nearby velvet curtain and pulled it down, revealing Neptune and Amphitrite all tied up and gagged as Avila finished, "… your parents!"

Triton gasped. He tried to swim to them, but a wall of red light surrounded him and Avery. Then, they felt like they were sinking to the ground. Holding Avery close to him, Triton watched around him as the wall swirled around him, and he seemed to be sinking away into the ground every few seconds. Finally, there was black.

Avila stood where the two brothers have disappeared and laughed while Neptune and Amphitrite looked on helplessly at their sons' disappearance to the underground caves.

"Nothing is going to stop me now! Nothing!"

**A.N.: And this is the part where I have to tell why the update's late… I have so much studying to do for exams before summer.**

**Now, in the next chapter, we'll go to Sandy after she explains why Triton is not with them and then Triton and Avery in the underground caves. How will Aliza react? How will Triton and Avery find their way out of the caves? How will I ever get stop asking these suspenseful questions? Stay tuned!**


	11. Back to Sandy and then the Caves

"… and that's what happened."

Sandy has just confessed what happened to Triton. Aliza listened to her words completely, and she couldn't believe Sandy would say something so hurtful to her husband. "Aliza," Sandy said, tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry I did this to him. I don't know if you both will ever forgive me." Aliza stayed silent for a long moment, and then she finally deactivated the contact ball, leaving behind a temporary wisp. Sandy lowered the trident and turned to the group. They stayed silent for a long time.

SpongeBob was the first to speak; "Sandy, we have to go. Triton is probably on his way to save Avery." Sandy shook her head. "No. We're done," she said before turning around, letting the trident slip from her gloved hand. It _clanked_ upon striking the ground.

SpongeBob looked at the trident and back to Sandy. "We are not done," he said. Sandy directed her head to him. He continued, "Triton needs our help, and if he won't save Avery, who will?" Sandy widened her eyes and took Triton's picture out. As she gazed at his and Avery's smiling faces, Sandy realized they need her and the others. Aliza's words of encouragement came back to her, and she turned back to the group, her emerald green eyes' sadness turning into determination. She said to them with confidence in her voice, picking up the trident, "Come on, ya'll. We have two brothers to rescue."

_Meanwhile…_

"Avery! Avery! AVERY!"

Triton's voice echoed across the halls of crystal as he treaded on, fear gnawing on him tediously.

The prince woke up after the impact to the ground of the caves, recalling what just happened, when he realized Avery was missing. So far, he searched nearly half of the cave, and his throat was aching from all the shouting, not to mention his tail was refusing to go further. Leaning against a sloped rock, Triton let himself slide down unto the ground and closed his eyes.

He couldn't believe it. He was only with Avery for two or more minutes! He entered the cave with him! Still, what if Avila grabbed Avery while Triton didn't notice? What if he is up there, crying for him? He can already hear him whimpering, like he was on that ledge across from him or something.

Triton's eyes shot open. Gaining new energy, he swam up the ledge excitedly and saw Avery. He immediately started for him, but he stopped twelve inches before him, noticing his position. He was crying as he hugged his tail, and tear drops shown against the crystal level. "Avery," Triton asked concernedly, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He began to pull his little brother to him gently, but Avery struggled free.

Trying to figure out what was wrong with his younger sibling, Triton sat next to him. He gently petted his black hair, letting its locks wrap in his fingers. He asked again, a bit more firm this time, "Ave, why are you crying?" Avery shifted his head away and replied, "This is all my fault. I made you go through this. Mom and Dad are in danger, and soon, we'll be too."

Triton's eyes creased. He never realized that Avery felt guilty of his guts to rescue him. It marred him to see his little brother depressed.

Triton said, "You know, we all regret things even though it wasn't our fault. For instance, I blamed myself for not saving you from Avila on time." Avery looked up and commented, "You don't need blame yourself. Avila knocked you out." The older prince snapped his fingers. "See? I didn't need to blame myself because it wasn't my fault. And it wasn't your fault I came to rescue you. It was part of Avila's plan."

Avery widened his eyes at that realization. "Really?" he asked. "Yep," was Triton's reply. "Oh," Avery said.

There was a rumble outside, causing Avery to cling to his older brother. Triton pulled him closer and asked, "Remember when Mom used to sing that little lullaby to us when we feel scared of a thunder storm?" Avery nodded and murmured, "Every word." Triton smiled and said, "Are you okay with me singing it?" Avery nodded again. Triton cleared his throat and sang.

_Do not cry_

_Don't be scared_

_I won't let the world_

_Harm you_

_I won't lie_

_I'll be there_

_To keep you safe, to protect you_

_To this night_

_The thunder will roar_

_But you'll be safe in my arms_

_Just remember_

_I'll be there_

_To save you from any harm_

_To save you from any harm…_

Avery smiled and said, "You're a great bro, you know that?" Triton smirked and replied, "You tell me that almost every day."

Just then, an explosion came from a wall nearby. Triton, listening to his instincts, crouched down along with Avery and muttered to him, "No sudden moves or sounds." His little brother gave him a thumbs-up and responded quietly, "Gotcha." Triton crawled to the edge of the ledge and saw two figures. One had a huge circular head and a small body, and another had a slim, snake-like build, being held by the other by his neck. The first figure hissed at him in a Southern accent.

Triton felt his eyes pop out. Could it be?

Mouthing to his brother to stay put, the prince carefully crawled to the ground, hiding behind a rock jutting out from the ground. He looked on at the two and recognized them both. It was Sandy and the serpent that attacked them yesterday (he recognized him because he had a bandaged tail, telling him that was the one who couldn't get out of the rock).

Just then, the prince made a wrong move with his tail and knocked over a tiny pebble.

"AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-YA!"

Sandy took notice and yelled out a war cry, charging over to Triton! He tried to dodge, but she began hitting him with the snake.

"OW! Sandy― OW! It's me― OW! Tri― OW!"

"Sandy, stop it! That's my brother!" Avery yelled from above. Sandy stopped and saw the blue merboy on the ledge. "Avery? What the hey-now are y'all doing up there on that ledge up yonder?" she asked quizzically. Avery replied, a bit too tired to explain the whole story, "Long story short, Avila sent me and Triton down here."

"Triton?" Sandy asked. Looking down at an almost knocked-out Triton, Sandy immediately dropped the unconscious snake and yelled, shaking Triton awake, "Aw, crud! Triton, you okay?" Triton scratched his forehead, replying, "Yeah, I think so. My back's a little sore, though." Sandy pulled him up. "Well, come on, then! We gotta go!" Avery swam down and asked, "What's the big rush, Sandy?" Sandy explained, "It's SpongeBob and the others. They've been trapped by Avila! They got me out before they've been taken away so I could find you two. I met this side-winder along the way,"―she gestured to the knocked-out snake― "I made him tell everything about you being in the caves and Avila's plan to do away with you both and your folks!"

Triton gasped. Avery piped, "Well, come on, then!" He started for the exit. Triton turned to Sandy and questioned, "Say, how were you able to track me and Avery in these caves?" Sandy smiled smugly and replied, "I heard you singing a song to Avery." Triton blushed deeply. "I must admit, you sing mighty nicely. I won't tell anyone, though," she added, smiling victoriously at her attempt to embarrass Triton.

The prince cleared his throat and said, "Listen, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I was just over-determined, that's all." Sandy sighed and added, "And I'm sorry I didn't watch my words. I just lost it." Holding out her hand, she offered, "Friends?" Triton smiled and accepted, replying, "Friends." He then started for the exit. "Come on," he said, "We aren't gonna reach your friends and my parents under here!" Sandy nodded and ran after the two brothers, feeling a weight lifting off her shoulders.

**A.N.: And that's Chapter 11 to you! I can't wait for the next one; I just **_**have**_** to include action in it! Anyway, stay tuned, please review, and **_**prepare for the most unpleasant pillow fight of your life**_**! (Clears throat) Sorry, I meant 'prepare for Chapter 12.' (Dang, I can't get that quote out of my head.)**

**PS: That little song there was a lullaby I made in 'A Mother's Love', one of my other fanfics.**


	12. Distracting Fail

Triton, Avery, and Sandy sneaked into the wide halls of the castle, looking for Avila/their friends and family. They hid every time a sea serpent passed by behind a curtain, painting, or column. So far, they had no luck finding them. "They have to be around here somewhere," Sandy whispered as they crept like sneaky mice into a new hall.

Just then, Avery heard a faint voice down the hall that grew louder each inch forward. He listened carefully as soon as they reached the door.

"… and it must be exhausting from that long trip of yours." That voice was way too familiar. "Avila!" the merboy hissed. Triton and Sandy nodded, and the latter carefully unsealed the door. Stepping in, she held back a gasp.

The room had round, volcanic rock walls, and it seemed to be the largest area in the entire lair. There was a second wall layered unto the first that swirled around it to the bottom. On it below, there were instruments of torture lined on it, including axes, daggers, and even a tool sharpener that was being operated by a serpent who was refining a long, slightly misshaped sword. But the worst part was in the dead center, for there was a pool of volcanic lava there, and if that is not bad enough, the gang, Neptune, and Amphitrite were in a metal cage that was dangling above the lava!

Avila stood in front of the pool, facing the upcoming fate of her enemies. "Oh, this is exactly how I imagined my revenge!" she exclaimed as she spread her arms out slowly due to Lea resting on her shoulder. "Well, almost, since my two enemies' boys will be here any moment, then it will be just right." As Avila continued speaking, Triton, Sandy, and Avery snuck behind a board full of executing weapons. The only land creature of the three asked Avery, "Okay, which do you think is the risky job: unlocking the cage or distracting Avila?"

"Distracting Avila" was Avery's reply.

"Hah! Told ya. Now you owe me five coins," Sandy said to Triton, who took five golden coins out of his pouch and handed it to her glumly, for he thought the first job was the hardest.

"Alright, I'll distract Avila, and you unlock the cage," Sandy instructed Triton. "Wait, what do I do?" Avery asked. He personally hoped that he'll get to do something he considered fun.

"You get the easiest one; you're the audience," Sandy explained, resulting in a frown from Avery. "Aw, come on!" He whined, making a pout. "Sorry, Ave. Your brother and I can't risk it," Sandy concluded before directing Triton, "Remember to not jump out until Avila's away from your target," and running off to do her part of the job.

Sandy stood on the slope overlooking the scene and grabbed a lone rock. Giving it a hard toss, Sandy managed to possess Avila's attention (even though the rock hit Lea instead). The sorceress turned to her angrily. Sandy thought randomly of a way to lure her away from the others. Just then, the serpent that she beat up before saving Triton and Avery dragged himself in. He raised a claw and said these words that threw off the usually modest Avila; "That squirrel…"―he pointed a shaking finger to Sandy―"… helped… the two princes… escape…" He then passed out.

Avila felt her eye twitching. She then gritted her teeth and shaped her hands into fists, shaking them in great rage as she turned to Sandy with narrowed pupils. "Um, does she seem a little… tense?" Sandy asked nervously, thinking she has gone too far with her plan.

The serpents noticed their mistress' burning anger and hastily scurried away in a panic. Even Lea, who recovered from the rock and rubbed her head, took cover into an opening in the wall.

Now, if you thought Avila was going to calm down and simply ask her serpents to take care of the mammal, I'm afraid to say that you thought wrong.

The angry serpent-mermaid lunged up the sloped level towards Sandy. The squirrel tried to make a run for it, but a black tail grabbed her leg and pulled her to the enemy. Knowing Avila would be distracted with taking care of her, she yelled to Triton, "NOW, TRI!"

Triton quickly darted out of the hiding and swam to the cage. He examined the lock and realized it was a four-digit letter combination lock. He scratched his forehead and asked the captives helplessly, "Does anybody have a clue of what the combination is?"

Meanwhile, Sandy was swat by Avila, sending her flying across the chamber. She weakly sat up, but pain shot through her with a cut on her leg that tore through the suit fabric, her fur, and her skin. She watched as her fate slithered quickly over to her, who was outraged by her plan being foiled by a land mammal.

Avery was right. Distracting Avila _was_ the risky job.

**A.N.: I am so sorry about this late update! I was so excited about summer vacation, it slipped in the back of my mind! I promise I'll make my next update sooner! Please forgive me! (cries)**


	13. Ridding of the Serpents

Avery watched in horror as Avila slashed at Sandy continuously, and he couldn't leave her like this; however, he knew better than to leave his spot. He silently wished for something to cease Avila's wrath.

And then, by some coincidence, it came true.

A war cry was heard from afar along with a horse neigh, and Avila looked confusedly in the direction of the noise while Sandy was hanging on to a sloped rock for dear life. Just then, a sea horse crashed through the window and charged straight at Avila, knocking her off the rock and unto the ground tail first, thankfully cushioning her fall.

Avery took a close look at the sea horse. It was lime green with aqua spines down its back and fins and had deep blue eyes. The merboy gasped. He knew that horse.

It was his seahorse, Nellie!

Seizing a keener look, he saw Aliza on top of Nellie, obviously dazed out by riding a strong, fast mare. The princess shakily floated off, her usually well-kept russet hair unruly from the ride. Quickly swimming out of his hiding spot and approaching his sister-in-law, he helped Sandy up as she asked concernedly, "Aliza, what happened to you?" Aliza shook her head and replied, "Let's just say Nellie missed Avery a little too much and followed his scent when I took her for a ride to soothe my stress."

"Uh, hello?"

Avery, Sandy, and Aliza turned to a helpless Triton, who asked, "Does anybody know a four-lettered code Avila could've possibly activated on this lock?" The trio were about to think up some possible codes when they heard grunting from below. Looking down, they watched in terror as Avila effortlessly climbed back up on the slope in hot pursuit. The sorceress said voraciously as she was about to reach the edge, "Looks like you'll be first after all, Avery!" Avery's pupils dilated for a second, but then …

Wait a minute. Avila wanted to kill Avery _first_, then Triton, and finally their parents. Avery is the youngest, and Neptune is the oldest. Also, didn't Triton say that the lock had four lettered digits?

Avery just cracked the code.

"Triton, try A-T-A-N!" the blue merboy yelled to his brother as Avila continued in hot pursuit to climb up. Triton placed the code in, and to everyone's astonishment, the lock disengaged itself. Sandy gaped at Avery and asked, "How'd you know that?" Avery replied simply, "Each letter was the first of the names of those who Avila wants to kill, aka my family, and they were placed from youngest to oldest: **A**very, **T**riton, **A**mphitrite, and **N**eptune."

Just then, a black tail curled around Avery's small body, and he was pulled to a smirking Avila. "Very clever, Avery, very clever," she commented. She then motioned to a window. Avery and the others looked and saw a cyan-colored moon rising. Its light flashed through the windows, and Avery, his family, and Avila started glowing. Everyone else was blinded by it and covered their eyes. As soon as the light dulled, so did their skin and tail colors. Sandy gasped.

"The blue moon!"

"Well, since that's the case…" Avila raised a clawed hand. Avery realized what she was about to do. But, before Avila could send a fatal slash, SpongeBob's yellow arm, stretched out to make a rope, twirled around her wrist and pulled her away, causing Avery to spin out of her grasp and into Sandy's arms. Avila angrily pulled up SpongeBob and punched him so hard, he crashed into the wall. Sandy and Aliza quickly darted away with Avery, being followed closely by Avila.

"**ATTACK!**" the wicked sorceress yelled, and every serpent began climbing out and attacking the gang. Mr. Krabs, Triton, and Neptune defended quickly, while the others ran in a panic.

Meanwhile, Sandy saw a hanging chain in front of her. She grabbed it and swung down with Avery and Aliza, knocking out a few serpents surrounding the gang in the process. Hiding behind a wall, SpongeBob suddenly noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Up a sloped staircase, there was a huge crack at the cliff. Down below from the cliff was a giant can with a wide, thick plank on top, making it look like a see-saw. Above it, there was a giant log held by two parallel ropes, one large end resting on a rock peacefully. Finally, there was a rock projecting out from the wall, a well-inserted hook above it, and a giant window on a contrasting wall. Looking at it continuously in order and remembering Aliza's cheering words the day they set out to find Avery, SpongeBob's brain formulated an idea.

"Guys, I have an idea!" the childish sponge announced. "Oh, joy," Squidward said derisively, feeling that another one of SpongeBob's antics will cost their lives. "Trust me!" SpongeBob urged. "I know this will work."

While SpongeBob sketched out his plan on the sand, Neptune was tackling down a serpent, oblivious to Avila behind him. As the king threw the serpent off, she inched closer to him, an evil smile lurking on her face. Luckily, Amphitrite saw her leering towards her husband and grabbed her tail. The sorceress felt the queen's grip and plunged on top of her, rolling with her across the floor.

SpongeBob, meanwhile, finished explaining, and everyone, even Squidward, was impressed. "Alright, Squid, you know what to do." Squidward nodded and ran off to do his part. The others went into position, but not before Sandy told Avery sternly, "Ave, do not leave this spot, whatever you do." The young prince began to say something, but he realized there was no point trying to bicker. He slumped down and hid behind the rock, not making a sound. Sandy sighed, told Aliza to keep an eye on him, and dashed to the jutted cliff.

Squidward, standing near the sloped staircase, yelled out to Mr. Krabs in a voice loud enough for the serpents to hear, "Mr. Krabs, if those ugly serpents had feathered wings, what does that prove about them?" Mr. Krabs pretended to think and finally answered in a similarly booming voice, "I have no idea. What?" The squid shouted back, "It proves that they're part _sea chicken_!" The serpents gasped and turned angry except for one who burst out laughing. Another one, annoyed by it, slapped the back of its head. Another creature punched his hands together and sneered, "Let's get him!"

Nearly all the serpents began stalking the squid, who ran up the stairs, encouraging them to give full chase. Their claws scratched along the floor as they continued to hunt him. Squidward kept sprinting up, keeping an eye on the fracture in the wall. As soon as he reached it, he slid inside it easily as the serpents reached the destination. Unfortunately to them, after Squidward hid, he poured a jar of snail slime that SpongeBob brought along on the ground near the dead end. The creatures reached the end, and there, they slipped on the slime, causing them all to fall off the cliff. They landed on one side of the plank, and Patrick, who was positioned on the other end, grabbed a huge rock that he held with hardly any difficulty and jumped off with it.

The creatures watched in horror as the two landed on the end opposite of them, and the huge amount of force and mass caused them to shoot upward. There, Mr. Krabs used one of his claws to snap one of the ropes on the log, and he gave it a great punch, causing it to slide off the rock and hit all the monsters at the right time. Then, SpongeBob swiftly overextended himself and wrapped around all of them securely while one of his arms was wrapped on the hook. As the serpents swung to the cliff where Sandy stood, the squirrel jumped as they were brought close to her, and…

**POW!**

Sandy sent a massive kick, causing the serpents to change their direction towards the window, and SpongeBob unfastened himself from the beasts as they all flew out the window to their doom. The gang cheered at their success, but Sandy noticed there was something wrong below the staircase.

"Hooray!"

"We did it!"

"Uh, guys?"

"We showed them!"

"Take that, you, uh, ugly snakes!"

"Guys!"

"The boys back home will never believe this story!"

"I'll have to save this story for my next family reunion!"

"GUYS!"

"Yeah?" all the males in the group asked.

"It's Queen Amphitrite. Avila's attacking her!"

**A.N.: Oh, no! Hurry before it's too late, guys! (realizes something) Yeah, I have this family reunion coming up, and I am so excited and busy getting ready for it, I couldn't find the time to do this. Also, it took me a few days on how the gang would get rid of the serpents before they face Avila. Finally, I can't promise the next update would be early because of the family reunion, which will last a week. And no, I might not be on the computer as often. Just wanted to mention this so you won't think I abandoned the story, which by the way, I'll never, and I mean **_**NEVER**_**, do. So, goodbye for now, good readers!**


	14. May Darkness Destroy Her

**WARNING: Chapter contains character death and very dark darkness. Read at your own risk.**

Amphitrite felt the hard rock on the wall as she crashed against it. Avila stood in front of the weak mermaid, and she wrapped her tail tightly around her body, slowly constricting her. "Now you know what my pain feels like, only on the outside!" Avila hissed at the queen.

Just then, Neptune noticed his beloved wife in the sorceress' grasp. He quickly lunged at her, but Avila was quick. She slashed at the king, resulting at three scratches on his right arm. However, as Avila turned away, Triton was quick to pull his mother out of her grasp. He helped her up and quickly led her to Avery and Aliza's hiding place, where she and Avery hugged.

Just then, Avila noticed her captive missing and looked over to Triton, who isn't hiding. She coiled her tail around Triton's tail and pulled him towards her. She towered over the prince and let her claws show. Triton's eyes widened in terror, and he prepared for his fate.

"No!"

Triton saw his brother shielding him immediately, causing Avila to pause. "Get out of the way, you little brat!" Avila snarled. Avery did not move at all. He said, "No, Avila. I won't." Avery's family and the gang, who just came down, heard those words and were shocked by his bravery.

The child continued, not showing any fear, "You can try to kill any of us, but you'll only be even more feared and hated than before. What my parents made you look like on the outside is exactly what you look like in your heart. So, go ahead, destroy us all, but you will _never_ get the respect you've wanted but never even deserved!"

Avila was surprised by Avery's words. Thinking for a moment, she simply retracted her claws and said, "Fine. You win." Avery, however, knew this was a trick. He slowly helped his brother up while watching Avila glide past them. Triton noticed his brother's stares and realized what he was thinking. The sorceress came across a table not far from them with sand on it. She rested her hand on the wood and slid it down, collecting the tiny particles. As soon as she reached the end, it was a handful.

Quickly, she threw the sand into Triton's eyes. Triton yelled in discomfort as she slid to him and grabbed Avery with her arms. "AGGGHHHH! Triton, help!" Avery screamed as Avila slithered away from the older prince. Neptune swam to him for aid, but Triton ordered, hardly seeing anything, "Save Avery!"

Neptune quickly swam after the sorceress and seized her tail. The sudden force stopped Avila, but it caused Avery to tear away from her arms and land tail-first into the wall. He landed on the floor and winced as his tail was in pain.

Neptune pulled Avila away and tried to swim to his son, but Avila grabbed his tail and stopped him. Avery quickly crawled away, but he unfortunately made it to the edge of the stairs; soon, he was hanging on the edge. "Help!" he shouted. Sandy noticed and gasped. She quickly ran up the stairs and thankfully lifted him away. She ran down to Triton, who wiped the sand off his face. The squirrel handed Avery to him just as Avila started coming down.

Triton quickly swam with his injured brother away from the sorceress out of the lair through a window and made it to a rickety, mossy bridge that was on the verge to break over a very deep abyss. They swam to the cliff on the other side, unfortunately meeting a dead end. "Oh, no," Triton murmured hopelessly. Just then, they heard a deep chuckle. They turned around and saw Avila on the bridge, apathetic to the danger she was in. "Just how I needed my old plan to go. Maybe I'll just go on to that one instead of my recent one," she hissed as she extended her claws out.

Avery clung to his brother in fear as Avila inched closer to them. Sandy and the others noticed and gasped at the danger the two princes were in. "What are we going to do?!" SpongeBob asked, overly panicked. Sandy looked around, trying to find a way to keep Avila from reaching the two when she spotted a very lengthy lone rope nearby. She looked at the two poles on the far end and saw that they were loosely connected to the sand. An idea struck her immediately.

Grabbing the rope, she fashioned out a lasso and swung it above her head. She kept her focus on one of the poles and gave it a good throw, thankfully letting it surround the rod, not being noticed by Avila, Avery, or Triton. She started pulling as hard as she can, but the post will not budge. She quickly turned to the others and yelled, "Guys, help me pull this thing off!"

The others began pulling with her, and their combined strength was so tough, the pole began to break away, causing the bridge to jerk. Avila noticed confusedly and saw both poles breaking, much to her panic. She stared at Avery for a moment and gave an evil scowl. Avery suddenly understood what she was about to do.

Just then, with one _snap_, the bridge gave way causing Avila to fall. With quick instinct, she swiped the child away from Triton, causing him to fall with her. "NOOOO!" Triton screamed, not wanting to lose his brother again. He quickly darted after them while the others witnessed above. The water forced at him as he stayed focused on his brother, who was screaming in fear. Propelling a few inches forward, he reached his brother, grabbing him by his sides. Avila noticed and slashed at him, causing him to cry out in pain as her claws made contact with his waist. She made more scratches on his cheek and arms as they continued falling.

Avery, his anger eating at him because of Avila torturing his brother, pushed himself away from Avila, punching her cheek with his tailfins. He embraced his brother tightly, not wanting to meet the sorceress' fate.

Realizing she was the one to die tonight, and that her tail does not provide any swimming ability, Avila screamed as she disappeared into the mouth of the deepest trench she has ever visited, deeper than the one above her. She fell and fell until…

**THUD!**

Silence.

Avery heard the deafening blow and began crying into his brother's shoulder. Triton wrapped his arms around his little brother and swam back up, away from Avila's grave.

Meanwhile, everyone saw everything and watched Triton, with great effort, swim with his brother, who was beginning to fall asleep, to them. Looking back, the older prince sighed deeply. Neptune came and cupped a hand on the shoulder Avery's head was not resting on, saying these words before they left:

"I was afraid darkness in her heart would destroy her one day."

**A.N.: I warned you.**

**Anyway, next chapter will probably be the very last, unless I get any ideas.**


	15. Watching the Stars at Night (with Avery)

**A.N.: Final chapter! Enjoy!**

_The next morning…_

Avery sensed something soft surrounding him as he rested on a downy surface. He heard muffled voices that sound like they were from a room beside him. He tried to remember what happened, but his drowsiness deceived him and his mind. As he flickered open his blue eyes, he saw the environment he was in. He was in the infirmary of his home, and he recognized it well because of all the times he visited it. The pale green walls enclosed around him as the snow white curtains were drawn, revealing the light that the morning allowed to come in the room.

Scratching his forehead, Avery suddenly realized two things: one, his skin was not dull anymore, and two, his broken tail was no longer painful. He pulled the blanket off and saw his blue tail, but he wagged it around carefully to test. To his surprise, it reacted normally.

Avery also remembered the tragedy last night. He hugged his tail close, feeling scared and surprisingly guilty. Just then, the door opened, revealing no other than Triton, smiling like nothing terrible happened. Seeing him, all healed from Avila's scars, the merboy sprung out of bed, exclaimed "Triton!", and immediately enveloped his arms around his brother's neck; as expected, he returned the hug.

Neptune, Amphitrite, and Aliza peeked in along with SpongeBob and the gang at the two siblings. "Huh, nothing like the reunion of two close brothers to put a smile on your face," Sandy commented, smiling at them. Everyone just beamed (even Squidward, surprisingly) in agreement.

Asclepius, doctor of the gods, then came by and saw the two. He nodded simply and explained to everyone, "Judging by how normal the two's movements are, I'd say my healing spell has worked well." Neptune placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_That evening…_

Triton and Avery were outside, both having blankets wrapped around them like cocoons. They were gazing at the stars as they twinkled in silent rhythm. The younger brother said, "I knew you'd come to rescue me in the first place." Triton wiggled a hand free out of the blanket and slung it over Avery's shoulder, "Yep. And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"'Cause no one messes with you or me!" he exclaimed, grabbing Avery and ruffling his hair. The child screamed in delight and tackled Triton down easily. Rolling off, he looked up into the sky and sighed. The next few minutes were quiet except for the gentle wind blowing on them.

Triton spoke after a few minutes. "I wonder if I'll get to meet Randy someday."

"You mean Sandy's brother?" Avery learned earlier today of the gang's adventure to rescue him, and personally, he thought Sandy telling Triton the story about Randy was the best part.

"Yeah. Maybe he'll teach me how to keep a keen eye out for you to keep you out of trouble."

"Hey!"

"I'm just teasing, little bro. Still…"

Triton didn't have the chance to finish as Avery attempted to jump on him. Luckily, he offered resistance by positioning his hands above his chest, causing Avery to barely touch him. Luckily, the young merboy used another part of him ―his tailfins― to tickle his brother's stomach, causing Triton to burst out laughing.

"OKAY! OKAY, HAHA, YOU WIN! HAHAHA! STOP, PLEASE!"

Upon using the 'p' word, Avery lifted his tailfins up, and Triton breathed in, sitting up and settling his little brother on his lap. He ran a hand through his hair again, more leisurely this time, and said, "Well, time to go to bed." As if on cue, Avery yawned and rested his head against his brother's chest. Triton stood and carried his brother to the inside of his bedroom through the window, tucking him in his bed. He whispered in his ear, "Goodnight, little bro," and left him, but not before taking one last glance at him for the night. He closed the door and approached his bedroom.

Just as he was about to pull back the blankets without waking his wife, Triton heard a recognizable voice. Confused, he went and opened his window, where he heard a familiar song, only sung a bit differently.

Back in Bikini Bottom, Sandy was playing her guitar as she sat outside her dome, singing a revised version of Randy's song.

_Ooh, I've never seen a kid like him_

_Riding on your horse with you beside him_

_He's got that little spunk, boy, and it makes you smile_

_It brings you life once every while_

_He's your little bro, so you'll always be right_

_Beside him watching the stars at night_

_If he spends one minute without you,_

_Dang, he'll cry out 'til he's through_

_Even when you ever pass on_

_Down in the ocean horizon_

_He's your little bro, so you'll always be right_

_Beside him watching the stars at night_

_Tri, my friend, I've got one last thing to say_

_When you grow up, you may be far away_

_But he'll be in your heart and he'll never leave_

_You locked him in there, and you hid the key_

_'Cause he's your little bro, so you'll always be right_

_Beside him watching the stars at night_

_Watching the stars at night_

_Watching the stars at night_

_He's your little bro, so you'll always be right_

_Beside him watching the stars… at… night…_

Triton smiled at his friend's thoughtfulness and closed the window before burrowing into the warmth of his bed beside Aliza, shut his eyes, and, for once after those three bizarre days, eased himself.

**THE END**

**A.N.: Well, that's my story! My special thanks to Bellagia8 for giving me this idea again, and I hope you enjoyed. (Positive) reviews are accepted! No mean reviews, or else…**


End file.
